Ángel de Acero
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Clara Dawes estaba harta de vivir bajo la desigualdad de condiciones que la sociedad inglesa de 1912 ofrecía, por lo que decidió unirse a la causa que marcaría el inicio de la lucha por la equidad social: La lucha por el sufragio femenino.


**Disclaimer: "Sons and Lovers" pertenece a D.H. Lawrence. **

_**Ángel de acero...**_

Toda su vida estuvo plagada de injusticia, toda su vida sintió que las cosas no estaban bien en la manera que estaban y eso le dolía.

La primera vez que sintió verdadero dolor en su corazón fue cuando su padre falleció. Ella apenas era una niña de diez años, pero veía a su madre preocupada por tratar de sobrevivir solas en aquél mundo patriarcal. Dominado por los hombres.

Durante toda su vida, vio a su madre tratando de conseguir trabajo para mantenerlas en diferentes fábricas, diferentes tipos de empleos, sin embargo, solamente conseguía ver como la mujer trabajaba por horas sin recibir un salario justo, y eso le dolía. Después de todo, era duro ver a su madre irse todas las mañanas para volver a las ocho de la noche, dejándola a ella encargándose de la casa.

Una noche, vio a su madre completamente frustrada porque se había roto la muñeca. Ella tenía apenas catorce años, por lo que entendía perfectamente la situación.

-Qué sucede, madre?-Clara preguntaba en tono serio, posando sus ojos grises en la expresión de dolor de aquella mujer.

-Qué crees que me pasa, Clara?-la Sra. Radford contestaba, mirando de mala manera a su hija. -Si yo estoy herida, no entra dinero en la casa.-

-Yo puedo trabajar...-contestaba la joven en tono decidido. -No crees que puedo?-

La mujer odiaba la idea de tener que enviar a su hija tan temprano al mercado laboral, ya que toda su vida pensó que sería una buena maestra, prefería que estudiara un poco más, pero las circunstancias las obligaban.

-Mira que no es sencillo conseguir trabajo, Clara.-la madre contestó, en tono serio. -No te gustaría estudiar un poco más y ser maestra?-

-Ya sé lo básico, madre. Además que... necesitamos estar bien ahora, no en unos años.-

Ella estaba decidida y nada podría apartarla de esa idea. Iba a trabajar y a ayudar a su madre, puesto que entre las dos, dividir gastos sería más sencillo. Sin embargo, la mujer tenía toda la razón, no era fácil encontrar trabajo hasta que fue tomada en Jordan's, una fábrica textil. Eso ayudaría a mejorar la situación.

La mujer parecía estar luchando todo el tiempo para conseguir un lugar en la sociedad, ya que siempre era comparada con el hombre, a quien se le otorgaba todos los beneficios, desde educación hasta trabajo.

Cuando tenía veinte, estaba harta de vivir esas situaciones, de ver a su madre resentida, porque las cosas siempre eran difíciles de conseguir. Sabía que su madre pensaba que debía casarse pronto, sin importar si amaba al hombre o no. Sin embargo, ella deseaba más para su futuro que ser la esposa de algún minero alcohólico, deseaba ser alguien por ella misma, y una noche, decidió decírselo a su madre.

-Por qué crees que debo casarme con el primero que me lo proponga?-preguntaba Clara, irritada por la actitud de su madre. -Qué hay del amor? Qué hay de lo que YO quiero?!-

-Lo que TÚ quieras, no importa Clara. Si quieres vivir bien, debes casarte y tratar bien a tu esposo, eso implica cambiar ciertas actitudes.-La Sra. Radford contestaba mientras servía la cena. -El amor no importa, eso se adquiere con los años. Lo que es importante y quiero que lo entiendas, es tener un buen futuro y eso significa, casarse.-

Pero Clara no estaba satisfecha, ella creía que debía ser feliz, que la vida por lo menos le debía eso, volver a ser feliz. -Te equivocas, madre. Las mujeres podemos ser felices por nosotras mismas, al menos debería ser así...-

La anciana sonreía para dejar salir un pensamiento de resignación. -No, no te ilusiones a ti misma de esa manera, la caída sería enorme. Hay una gran diferencia entre tu deseo y la vida real, niña.-

Luego de cenar, Clara se levantó y se encerró en su habitación, furiosa con su madre por tener esa clase de pensamientos.

Era un domingo a la mañana cuando vio una protesta sufragista, y parte del discurso llamó su atención por completo.

-Las mujeres soportan peores dificultades en estos tiempos... además de ocuparse de la casa y los niños, muchas veces deben salir y enfrentar a una sociedad que no desea darles una oportunidad justa.-

Eso la obligó a voltear y ver a sus carteles, ver que eran de buena posición social, ver que eran mujeres como ella, que deseaban un mejor futuro. Clara quedó oyendo cada palabra del discurso, tratando de asimilarla.

-Hay quienes dicen que si se les da a las mujeres libertad, dejarán de ser mujeres. No les crean. Nosotras seguiremos manteniendo nuestros hogares y educando a nuestros niños, porque es nuestro derecho.-

Eso fue reconfortante. Ver a otras mujeres luchando por las mismas causas en las que ella creía, fue en ese instante en el que sintió que sería bueno unirse a su causa. Luego que el discurso terminara, decidió a hablar con la líder.

-Buenas tardes...-la mujer volteaba a verla. -Todo lo que ha dicho, es cierto. Pero creo que se necesitan más para cambiar la situación, para que el mensaje llegue, por eso... deseo unirme.-Clara hablaba decidida.

-Mira que esta lucha es larga y dura, ¿estás realmente segura que estás preparada para combatir por lo que crees correcto?-preguntaba la mujer, a lo que la veía asentir decididamente. -Bien, bienvenida entonces...-

-Clara. Clara Radford.-contestaba la rubia, estrechando manos con la otra.

Desde que se unió a la lucha por el sufragio femenino, la educación se le fue concedida, aprendió mucho más de lo que había aprendido en toda su vida, y eso le fascinaba. Incluso decidió aprender francés por sí misma, cosa que lograba por mérito y esfuerzo.

La Sra. Radford detestaba la nueva actitud de su hija, ese nuevo orgullo que su personalidad había adquirido. Era detestable de oír y de ver, no entendía cómo su hija se había metido en dicha causa. Sin embargo, la dejaba ser.

Clara iba cada día a manifestaciones, a demandar lo que creía correcto para la mujer. Una tarde, la mujer decidió conversar con ella por eso.

-Clara... ¿por qué te haces esto?-

-Hacerme qué, madre? Tratar de conseguir que me escuchen en algo que realmente mejoraría nuestras vidas, así como la de muchas mujeres en nuestra sociedad?-la joven contestaba.

-Y eso vale que te arresten, supongo. Ve y haz lo que quieras, es tu vida... pero no me vengas llorando si algo sale mal.-la madre advirtió, y la hija, eligió no escuchar.

Ella era feliz luchando por su causa, para cambiar la injusticia que vio durante toda su vida. Sentía que era capaz de mejorar las cosas y estaba decidida a hacerlo sin importar qué.

Después de todo, era un ángel con voluntad de acero, que deseaba mejorar su vida y la de su madre, deseaba que la mujer tuviera lo que debería haberle sido dado desde el comienzo, ya que no era un adorno para el hombre, era otro ser humano, con el mismo corazón, que necesitaba las mismas libertades. Quería ser alguien por sí misma, sin la ayuda de un hombre.


End file.
